unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rutabaga War
The Rutabaga War was a devastating war for the normally calm Radistania. It was fought between them and Captain 0 Land and the devastating Zing Isle and Teletubby Land. Events Pre-War When the Juche island known as Zing Isle ran out of diabolical things to do, they made a full list of things they can do, the first thing on the list was to spray Radistania with Botanic Bye Bye Juice, they decided to do so, but this ended up becoming a TERRIBLE decision. Radistania Poison Crisis After becoming allies with the dreaded, infamous Teletubbies, they stole 5 giant flying rats from the Teletubby Fleet (of all things) and flew over Radistania with Botanic Bye Bye Juice filled Bombs. They dropped the bombs, and Radistania becomes reduced to a rundown island, so the commander of the Radistania army, Commando Polof, decided to seek sombody who can save the lush vegetables of Radistania. Meeting the Captain After many days, the brave Polof found somebody who can save them all: Fleet Admiral Buster Baxter! No, just kidding, it was actually Captain 0, but that's even better! So he Polly-Paddled (it's like doggy-paddling without the arms) to a country where he met the best Number Captain, he asked The one and Only Zero to come to his homeland of Radistania, and explained why, so Captain 0 and Commando Polof flew over there with Flying Toasters. Weapon Time! Once the rabbit and awesome dude made it back, the two thought, and thought, and thought, until they discovered: they have no resources, however, soon they discovered that they can use vegetables, this lead to various weapons, they were soon satisfied, and now, the Polof and Captain 0 thought they were ready, however, Polofs don't have arms, so the training ended up being absolutely grueling. The ZingZillas' New Recruit Meanwhile, Panzee and Tang, ZingZilla Spies, saw this all unfold, and reported it to their leader, Zak, Po, however, laughed at their weapons, thinking that they were weak and would burn easily since they were made out of vegetables, soon, The Scratch Cat, an utter weakling, came by, and offered helping because he thinks that Radistania's weapons are very strong, despite it probably being he is just a weakling, they let him join, anyway, soon, Radistania and Zing Isle's congress declared war, and now there was no turning back. The Battle of Turnip Town (2011-2012) In this battle, some of the more notable events were that some Teletubby Robots were able to mow down many Polofs, Captain 0's Magnum shot down some enemy saucers, and Alt 2.0 used her scary face to make the Polofs run in fear, soon, however, the Teletubbies had no choice but to call in the Tubby Toast Legion, but not before they hid in a bunker first, the murderous toast have made the Polofs keel over and DIE! Winner: Zing Isle The Battle of Zing Isle (2013-2016) During this battle, all the ZingZillas, Beach Byrds, Moaning Stones and others were fighting, it was a slower, more boring, but still important, Captain 0 eventually deployed his nuclear flamethrower on the ZingZillas' side, they were all melted and killed brutally, but respawned via a pad, soon it was time for the last battle. Winner: Radistania Clash on the Leaf Island (2017-2019) Category:Wars Category:Events